Playing Dead
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Everytime Shane looks at Jason, Jason pretends to be dead!What did Shane do to Jason? Why does everyone find it so funny? and who knew that mashed potatoes can fly. Based on a true story. For Sean and his kitty Yoda.


a/n: so, i have no clue where in the world this came from, actually, other then my guitar teachers cat being silly.

* * *

"Hey Nate!" Shane walked into his cabin. His bandmate, Jason, hit the floor "That's was random" he said, staring at Jason "Dude, are you even alive?"he nudged Jason with his foot.

Nate, other third of Connect Three, rolled his eyes "Jason's just being Jason" he informed Shane.

"Cool. I'd join him but Tess is hounding me to help with that end of Camp dance party thing she's having"

"And I care because?" Nate questioned

"What do I do?"

"Just tell her that you have other plans and to back off already" Nate said.

"Thanks." Shane left the cabin. Jason jumped up. "Oh, I'm supposed to tell you that Caitlyn is looking for you" Shane said, turning back around. Jason hit the floor again. "Oooookaaay, that was really weird, and trust me, I know weird, cause it happens to be blonde, and be following me around begging me for help with a party." he stared at Jason in shock. "When it doesn't look like that dork brain on the floor of our cabin"

Nate shook with laughter "Dude, what did you do to him?" he gasped "Cause Jason's face when you turned back around was _priceless. _He's all "oh crap" and then he falls on the ground! Dude, that has_ got _to be the most hilarious thing I've seen all day!"

"I have no idea what his problem is' Shane said, shaking his head. The two left. The moment Shane left the cabin, Jason jumped right back up.

* * *

At dinner time, Shane was running a little late. Jason was sitting at their table with a forkfull of potato's halfway to his mouth when Shane finally showed up. Without skipping a beat, Jason slumped over in his chair, his head landing in Ella's lap, all done while stuffing a forkful of potatos in his mouth. Mitchie and Ella stared at him in shock "Jason, what are you doing?" Mitchie inquired. Jason ingnored her.

Shane sat down "He did that earlier too" he informed the other occupants of the table, while ignoring the fact that Nate was in tears from laughing so hard. "Watch" Shane turned his back, and Jason sat back up, a fork hanging out of his mouth. Shane turned back around and Jason quickly tipped out of his chair, landing on his back on the floor. "I have no clue why, either" Shane said dramatically, before turning back around to talk to Sander.

Jason sat back down in his chair, ignoring the weird looks everyone in the cafeteria was giving him. He dove into the fried chicken, whistling a happy tune.

Shane turned back around to tell Mitchie something and Jason slumped over into his mashed potatos. This sent Nate, Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, Peggy, Mitchie and Tess into hysterics while Ella shook her head. Shane was seriously beginning to wonder about all of his friends- and one sort of friend's- sanity, except for Ella's, because he found nothing funny whatsoever in Jason planting his face in a bowl of potato's and he doubted Mitchie would either when she had to clean the table Jason had just splattered potato's and gravy all over.

Shane turned back around and Jason popped back up. The only reason Shane knew this was because a giant glob of mashed potato hit him in the head as Jason sent potato flying allover the place. He leaned over to Mitchie, who was still laughing "You're going to have to clean this up you know" he informed her.

That quieted Mitchie up quite a bit.

* * *

The next day, Shane and Mitchie rushed into the class that Connect Three was teaching in. Jason promptly fell to the floor. The whole classroom burst out laughing as their normally moody teacher stared at his happy-go- lucky- counterpart in shock.

"Nate, can you start the class while I figure out what Jason's problem is?" Shane asked. Nate nodded.

"Okay, let's go over that routine we were working on yesterday one more time"

Shane drug Jason out of the classroom "Dude, what is wrong with you?" he shouted, hoisting Jason up.

"I'm playing dead!" Jason brightly informed him.

"Why?" Shane folded his arms.

"Uh- cause I can?"

"Jason, you are so stupid. Why do you do that everytime I look at you- except for right now?"

"Well, I'm not doing it this time because you're angry- but before, I did it because I could" Jason explained, as if this was the most logicall thing in the world.

"Your hopeless" Shane stormed back into the classroom, leaving a grinning Jason behind him.

* * *

A/N: My guitar teachers cat, Yoda, plays dead everytime he walked in the room. Poor Sean's all- huh- and everyone else is laughing hysterically. So I guess that's where I got this from.


End file.
